Mil Rosas, un Fanfic de Ranma Un Medio
by Ranko Inazuma
Summary: Ranma OOC, Ranma extraña mucho a Ryoga, y ella no puede dejar de pensar en el, ella recuerda los sucesos que ella paso junto a el  Este es un Songfic de angustia y romance, y es tierno desde mi punto de vista  De: Ranko Inazuma, o por mi otro alias


MIL ROSAS- A Songfic de Ranma 1/2

POR: AUDI SAFFRON PICOLETTE LE-MANS FERDINAND DE MEDICI

Titulo: Rosas

Autor: La Oreja de Van Gogh

Hoy, este dia de hoy...  
Hoy es viernes, un viernes que podria decirse que es comun...  
Pero hoy es otro dia...  
Ya van 39 dias, casi una cuaresma...  
Ya van 39 dias que no lo veo  
Y cada dia multiplica mi ansiedad  
Cada minuto que pasa y no lo tengo a mi lado  
Duele...  
Llevo un monton de horas aqui...  
Esperando a que regrese  
Quisiera tenerlo aqui, frente a mi  
Quisiera sentir esos brazos abrazandome y diciendome que todo esta bien  
Que con el no habra mas tristeza  
Que con el no habra mas espera  
Que con el no habra mas soledad  
Heme aqui, sigo aqui esperando  
Muchos me dicen que soy una ilusa, una ingenua ilusa  
Que estoy malgastando mi tiempo en falsas esperanza  
Que tu nunca volveras. Que yo soy la que se esta engañando  
Pero yo estoy segura que algun dia apareceras  
Desde el horizonte acostado, donde el sol acaricia los planos con sus luminosos y calientes rayos  
Aparecera tu silueta, y sabre que mi espera no fue en vano...  
Aun recuerdo ese dia  
Me dijiste que nunca volverias, me dolio en el alma

...

Sin que lo sepa, finas y cristalinas lagrimas recorren mis mejillas  
Asi ha sido desde ese dia  
Me despierto con la esperanza de que un dia vuelvas  
Y cada noche termino llorando sobre mi regazo  
Porque eso no ha sucedido  
Porque no has vuelto, porque no estas conmigo  
No puedo parar, no puedo dejar de llorar  
Cuando te fuiste, te llevaste parte de mi  
Te llevaste mi hombria, te llevaste todo lo que me hacia el hombre que era  
Y me alegro, porque si no fuera por ti  
No me hubiera dado cuenta del gran amor que por ti siento

...

Estoy aqui

...

Es un dia de lluvia, estoy en mi alcoba  
Callada observo a la pacifica lluvia tocar su calmada pero monotona sinfonia  
Las unicas que presenciamos aquella pacifica tonada somos yo, yo y solo yo  
Otro dia mas, en el que tu no estas

...

Ya es el dia 40 de tu ausencia  
No puedo aguantar mas  
...¡Ryoga, ¿¡donde estas! he gritado a los cuatro vientos  
Y de nuevo, empece a llorar, ¿¡que me pasa!  
Jamas me habia sentido tan infeliz  
Es que Ryoga no esta junto a mi

...

Ahora es de noche  
Las luces de la ciudad de Nerima estan alli, coloridas y amigables  
Pero eso no puede calmar mi ansiedad  
¿Donde puedes estar? ¿donde?  
Son las preguntas que me pregunto cada dia  
¿Donde estas Ryoga? ¡Por favor vuelve! ¡te necesito!  
Baje del techo y fui a la cocina  
Tome un pan y volvi al techo a continuar comtemplando las estrellas  
Ahi sin querer me puse a recordar esa vez que estuve contigo

Flash Back

Estaba caminando contigo por las calles

Estaba tan feliz a tu lado...  
...

/En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado/

Mire a tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos avellanas  
Pude apreciarte mas pacifico de lo que nunca te sentiste, sin esa depresiva aura  
No se si sabias lo que pasaba por mi mente  
Pero me hubiera gustado saber que es lo que pensabas

/Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos./

Nunca pense que esto me pasara  
Y que el amor un dia a mi puerta tocara  
Siempre supe que la rivalidad era una excusa  
Para tenerte aqui a mi lado

/Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."/

Volvi a mirar al cielo  
El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas  
Solo esperaba que la tuya fuera una de ellas  
El cielo esta oscuro casi como tus negros cabellos  
Y brillan como tu impetu de guerrero

/Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos./

Recuerdo esa vez en que me diste mi primer beso  
Fue por accidente pero eso no paso desapercibido  
Me senti la mas feliz del mundo  
Aunque solo fuera por un segundo

/Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida.

allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías./

Ese dia me dijiste que te ibas  
Realmente no entendi tus razones  
Pero supe que solamente eran excusas  
Quizas yo ya no era tuya y eso me mataba de la angustia

/Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."/

De verdad fue un dia penoso  
Mi padre y los demas me machacaron cuando lo supieron  
Sufri mucho pero aqui estoy  
Sacando mis sentimientos mas profundos

/Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar.../

De verdad si me pongo a pensar  
¿Fue bueno enamorarme de ti? ¿Que sucedio?  
No importa, con tal te amo  
Siento que si estuviera con otro hombre, te estaria traicionando  
Y no pienso verte triste por mi culpa  
Si por el amor que te tengo debo verte feliz

/Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."/

...

¿Sera que vendras? ¿Apareceras?  
Eso espero, me hara la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque todo me hacer acordarme de ti  
Escucho un trueno retumbar, hasta el cielo se opone a que te vea  
La lluvia arrecia y no era de esperarse  
Mis lagrimas ahora se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia  
Me imagino a ti apareciendote con tu inseparable paraguas  
¿Como quisiera ser ese paraguas para estar siempre contigo?  
O esa mochila que siempre llevas

Como quisiera tenerte aqui a mi lado  
Todos los dias me levanto y me voy a la puerta  
A esperar a ver si regresas  
Es el tiempo que uno espera  
Eso es lo que mas me desespera

Ya son 41 dias que no llegas  
Y yo sigo aqui en la puerta  
Si no regresas aqui Ryoga  
Tal vez vaya a morir

Pero sin importar que pase  
Siempre en este mundo hay alguien que te ame  
No importa donde me encuentre  
Si no es contigo en mi corazon siempre llueve  
Y el frio mata cuando cae la nieve  
Mi corazon espera a que regreses  
Por el camino que te lleve

No importa donde te encuentres  
Si te sientes solo, por favor piensa en mi

No lo olvides  
Que te amo  
Y que con ansias  
Te esperare...en mis brazos  
Atte: Ranma Saotome

AUDI SAFFRON PICOLETTE LE-MANS FERDINAND DE MEDICI:  
Este es mi primer fanfic de Ranma 1/2, decidi hacerlo ya que no veo muchos fanfics RanmaRyoga o RankoRyoga aparte de los de la RanmaRyoga Community, y eso me pone un poco desilusionado/decepcionado ya que esta pareja me gusta mucho  
¿Les gusta?, esta cancion me dio una idea del fanfic, la cancion me parecio apropiada para darle un fondo (background) a la historia de este fanfic  
Decidi poner al final como si fuese estilo carta para confirmar quien es el personaje que se expresa  
Si les gusta por favor den un mensaje de aprobacion, si no y si tienen ideas haganmela saber por favor  
Nos veremos en el siguiente fanfic que decida postear  
Atte: AUDI SAFFRON PICOLETTE LE-MANS FERDINAND DE MEDICI


End file.
